Pokédox
Pokédox Pokédox is an MMORPG (massive multiplayer online role playing game) in the making by a person by the name of Pichu. His goal through this personal project is to create a game similar to those of the Gameboy series, except all online and very interactive. These forums were created in hopes of generating a community of Pokemon fans that are interested in the kind of game I have in the making, and would be interested in discussing it here, as well as talking about whatever else they feel like. Essentially I want to create an extremely high quality game that I hope for everyone to enjoy, along with some other interesting knick knacks to be quite fond of. Information will be revealed at a pace that I feel best, and there is of course a thread to discuss these plans updates which can be found here. I hope you all enjoy your stay at my forums, and if you have any questions/concerns which don't involve Pokédox spoilers, feel free to contact one of our mods at any time. -Pichu, creator of Pokedox Just to be clear... Pokédox is not finished yet. Deal with it. 'Spam' Due to Pokedox's large community, and constant upset about the game not being up, the Pokedox forums have been under attack from macro spammers, pornography spammers, and spam bots. Notable spammers include Trayvon and Eternal Shadow. Members are asked to use the report button by moderators whenever they see acts of spamming. 'Controversy' Pokedox's biggest controversy is the lack of evidence that a game even exists. Whether this is true or not is unclear at this point of time. Despite the uncertainty, many members try to get other members to believe that no game will ever exist, through the use of spam, a topic, or a blog entry. The Pokedox moderator team has been under fire a lot over the two years Pokedox has been active. This involves a number of pranks or tests on the community, and random profile edits. Another major point of controversy against the moderators is that, since Yukinari's retirement, all the mods were from Canada/North America, therefore leaving a big space in moderator due to the timezones. Most spammers took advantage of this gap. This was slightly resolved on January 9th, 2009, when Ryan promoted english moderator BeSPe. Despite this, there is still a huge gap when BeSPe is in college, and the other moderators are asleep. The administrators have constantly been asked to appoint an Australian or Asian mod to full up the gap, however Phoenix-Zion constantly shrugs this suggestion away, saying that herself, and the other moderators, can clean it up when they wake up, even though most spam occurs up to ten hours before they come on. 'Moderators and Administrators' Admins Pichu 2007-current Ryan 2007-current nya_chan 2008-current Fury 2007-2008 RaiBlade 2007-2008 Super Moderators Johnathon 2008-current freezer geezer 2008-current Phoenix-Zion 2008-current Kratos 2008-current BeSPe 2009-current Biophantom 2009-current Albert 2007-2008 nya_chan 2008-2008 (promoted to admin) Zaig 2007-2009 Yukinari 2007-2008 Srijith 2007-2008 Flow 2007-2008 Djoker (formerly known as Harry) 2007-2008 (banned) Forum Moderators Johnathon 2007-2008 (promoted) (Pokemon Trading Cards, Website Developement, Completed Websites) Albert 2007-2008 (promoted) (Art Gallery) nya_chan 2008-2008 (promoted) (Fan-Fiction)